


Nothing More

by ViviTargaryen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is a music student, Cas is in love, College, Dean is popular, Fluff, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, So Much In Love, dean is bi, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTargaryen/pseuds/ViviTargaryen
Summary: This is a little thingy I had to write, otherwise I wouldn't have stopped crying.When rumours appear Cas might be gay for  Dean Winchester their friendship is in trouble.Will Castiel lose him or will this all end in a happy end?





	

“Dear Dean,  
I know what you've heard  
I know there are rumours but they're totally false  
There's a perfectly simple explanation.  
And so I am writing this letter  
'cause you must have missed my call…  
It's not that I'm weird…  
It's not like I'm different…  
It's not that at all.  
It's just...You walked me home.  
I guess I liked how we could talk. (Even about bees)  
And not even notice  
we had passed my door.  
Nothing more.  
You said you liked my coat.  
No one ever says they like my coat.  
Now, when I get teased it doesn't hurt like before.  
Nothing more.  
I'm sure that you agree,  
it's simply nice to be understood.  
Nothing unique  
in wanting a friend who can make you feel good.  
It's just...You're on my mind.  
Like, when you're not there you're on my mind.  
And I think about the ways I find you both cool and mature.  
How your smile and your spark  
made the walk home less dark.  
More secure.  
Nothing more.  
I can't just go away.  
You're why my life's okay.  
Why it was.  
Isn't it clear? You understand me when no one else does.  
No one else.  
It's just...That you're my friend.  
But you're like a different kind of friend.  
Like the sort of guy that I depend on.  
My cure.  
Dean, what can I do?  
'Cause my life was all you.  
Only you.  
Nothing more.  
So write me back when you get this. It's kinda...time-sensitive.” ("nothing more" by Rosser and Sohne*) 

 

* * *

 

Dean and Cas are best friends. Everyone knows that. It has been like this for the last 1 ½ years now, and it seemed to be the unofficial college rule to just accept that the weird and nerdy classical music student Castiel Novak was best friends with the popular engineering master Dean Winchester.  
Dean was widely known around the campus, as girls liked him a lot and guys were impressed and jealous about it.  
And Dean seemed to like them too.  
So it came, that silent and shy Castiel Novak became widely known on Campus, too. When he walked into courses, someone always sat with him and chatted. People thought it had always been like that, but Cas remembered very well how it had been before:  
His first year of college had been horrible in many points. He was alone and shy, he never could manage to talk to people to change that fact and he was perfectly able to hear the haphazardly covered up laughter when he arrived somewhere in his trenchcoat.

 

All in all, he was pretty miserable until he noticed Dean Winchester for the first time. Dean changed to their college at the beginning of the second semester and rumours ran wild about where he came from and why he had changed college. One of the most popular rumours was that he had had an affair with one of his professors and this led to him needing to change colleges, but Cas didn't really believe that.  
In fact, he had never thought anything good about Dean Winchester, as he seemed to become friends with Alistair and his gang instantly.  
There was just one thing Cas couldn't deny: Dean Winchester was the most beautiful being in the universe.  
Cas was still lonely, but now he spent a lot of time staring at Dean Winchester, almost unnoticed by himself. Others seemed to notice sometimes, like Meg who sat next to Dean but sometimes appeared next to Cas to make fun of him by hitting on him in a rather obscene way. Cas always ignored her, but it seemed to make her even more determined. At one point even Dean had caught him while he stared and Cas immediately became flustered and wanted to vanish into thin air.

 

It would have probably gone on like this for the rest of his life at university if Professor Mills hadn't paired them up for a project one day. They were to research different historical topics for 4 weeks and somehow she decided Dean would fair a lot better with Castiel as his partner than with someone from the gang. At first Castiel dreaded the weeks he'd have to spend with Dean, but to his surprise they got along very well. Dean was funny, in a kind of dry and sarcastic way but never mean and he was very smart, something Cas hadn't really expected from him and was a bit ashamed for it.

 

He also seemed to genuinely care about people and when he noticed Cas not really having friends, he invited him to parties and nice evenings with his friends. Cas had found out that Dean wasn't really friends with Alistair's gang and had his own group that just didn't share any courses with him. Cas liked them a lot, especially Charlie, who took him in like a lost human puppy. Jo seemed to be careful at first but became friendly with him soon enough. Benny was a different story, always quiet and unreadable. Cas first didn't really know if he liked him at all, but somehow it came that Benny was the one he spend the most time with as they shared a lot of courses. He also came to like Benny's effortless quiet, as it calmed him down and grounded him.

 

And Dean… Well, Dean was special. He walked Cas home after every party or activity of the group. The first time Dean did that, Cas was so deeply into their discussion he didn't notice walking by his door until 5 minutes later. When he became aware of it, he was extremely embarrassed but Dean thought it was really amusing.  
Cas liked to talk to Dean. He liked Dean's smile and how his eyes sparkled when he found something amusing. He liked how Dean stood by his side when others teased him and even said loudly “Don't worry Cas, I like your coat.” He liked how easy it was to be friends with Dean. To be with him. He liked how Dean cared about his little brother and all of his friends like he was their mother. He liked everything about Dean. He loved him.  
He had had the best year of his life since he became friends with Dean and maybe that’s why he never expected the end of it, even though he should have. Alistair and his gang weren't that happy when Dean left them to sit with Cas whenever he could, and while at the beginning the comments’ aim was just to hurt they had become worse over the last 5 months. Cas could see in Alistair's eyes that he would do anything to destroy this friendship, just out of spite, so really, he should have expected it.

 

Meg started to increase her efforts to hit on him and make him uncomfortable and just 2 weeks ago she became extremely pissed with him for not reacting at all. “What's up, Clarence? You're not interested in my package? More… into what someone else could offer you? Like… Pretty Winchester boy?” Cas had startled and Meg squinted her eyes. “So, that's it? You want to get the D from the Winchester? I'm sure both him and Alistair will be extremely interested to hear that.”  
And Alistair used it immediately. The whole campus talked about him being gay, and how he tried to turn Dean Winchester gay, too.

 

To his growing terror, the rumours didn't stop after a few days and Dean was nowhere to be found. Cas tried calling several times and stood on his doorstep but no one opened. All of this brought him to this point. Sitting heartbroken in his room, writing stupid songs about his stupid crush and how he had lost his best friend just because he couldn't be normal. Cas sighed.

 

“What are yooooou wriiiiiiting, Cassiiiiiie?”, purred his brother's voice suddenly in his ears. Cas shot up and looked at Gabriel with wide eyes.  
“It's… eh...nothing. Homework. College. You know.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows. “And that homework needs you to mention how muuuuuuch you loooooove Dean's smile?” “Shut up.” “Uhu, Cassie is grumpy. Where has pretty boy been lately, haven't seen him in two weeks. Is there trouble in paradise?” Cas practically caved into himself as a reaction to that and Gabe started to look worried. “Cassie?” Cas whispered something. “What? I didn't hear that.” “I said there are rumours that I am gay and now Dean is avoiding me.” “WHAT?” Cas just shrugged, looking defeated. He grabbed the papers of the desk and practically threw them into his binder. Then he crammed the binder into his bag. “I'm gonna go to bed.” “Cassie, I-” “Goodnight, Gabe.”

 

Cas didn't plan on ever leaving the house again. Instead, he started frantically cleaning every room, like he needed to clean out every bit of DNA Dean could have left behind. He was still cleaning when Gabe got home and he could feel his stare. 'He will go away', Cas said to himself, but he didn't. After 20 minutes Cas snapped. “What!?” 

 

Gabe looked guilty. “Cassie, I might have done something you won't like.” Cas threw the rag away. “What did you do?” “I-I just wanted you to be happy again, you know-” “What did you do, Gabriel!!!?” “I gave your letter to Sam.” “What? Which letter?” “The song. I gave it to Sam, so he would give it to Dean.” Cas felt himself blanch. “Why did you do that?”, he whispered. “You wrote it for Dean and he should know how you feel and get his head out of his ass.” Cas didn't say anything. He only turned around and went to bed.

 

He didn't really leave his bed for 4 days. Gabe brought him food but he didn't react to his attempts to start a conversation. He felt miserable and like his life was over.  
There was a knock on his door, but he didn't want to see Gabe and hear his newest attempt to make Cas forgive him. But the door opened even without him reacting.

 

“Go away.”, Cas muttered. “Jeez, dude. It smells like you haven't left your room in a week. When did you shower the last time?” Cas sat up instantly and looked at Dean, his eyes wide with surprise. Dean walked to the windows and opened them. “Don't you think it's time to leave the bed, Cas?”  
Cas still gawked at him. “What-What are you doing here?”, he croaked, almost not believing his own eyes. Dean sat down at the end of his bed, not looking at him. “Sam gave me this a few days ago.” In his hand was the paper with Cas' song and Cas tried to grab it, but Dean held it out of his reach and grinned. “Cas, you wrote me a fucking love poem.” “I did not- It's not a - I am not in love- how dare you- AND IT'S A SONG.” Dean chuckled. “Okay. Cas, you wrote a fucking love song about me, didn't ya?” Cas became very quiet and looked at Dean, trying to find something in his face that might reassure him. “I...yeah. At first I wanted to explain that it isn't true but then… this happened.” Dean smiled. “Cas, you wanna know why I really changed college?” “...Sure?” “I had this thing with a friend. His name was Ash. Well, it ended and I just needed to… get away you know.” Cas jaw dropped in surprise. “You're GAY?” “Bisexual, dude. It's a thing.” “Then why did you avoid me?”  
Dean shrugged. “You totally panicked when it started, I didn't know if I could handle the 'I'm not gay!' freakout that I kinda expected to happen.” Cas opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. Dean looked at him with an open expression on his face. “Anyway, Cas. I'm here to give you my answer.” “What?” “You wrote 'write me back when you get this' but I thought it might be easier if I do this...in person?” “Do what?” “Ask you for a date, dude, what did you think I came here for? But you really have to shower first.” Dean winked at him and left the room to go downstairs. Cas sat there disbelieving for a few more minutes, but then he stormed out of his room to get ready as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> * the song at the beginning is not mine but instead from Rosser and Sohne. I was inspired by this version https://youtu.be/SN_qTiuf9bU?list=LLWeUfBBfDtqsyCqbX4dS3qQ where the lovely Nic Rouleau sings it.  
> Check it out!  
> I just changed like two things, but the song is absolutely on its own.


End file.
